dalmatianstreetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Art of Starting New
Follow the roots of a young artist as she searches for her true purpose in life, even when the world is against her decisions. Writer's notes Story follows a small theory I made over Da vinci's origins. What started as a joke soon became it's own thing, and now it shall be share with the world. Any feedback will be appreciated. Story The colors mixed in a beautiful harmony on the huge white wall. In front of it laid a young dalmatian pup, sitting down admiring its beauty. Every day, ever since she first laid her eyes on it her view on the world changed. Even among an area inhabited by the poor, by those the universe had forsaken, such magnificent piece could exist. Whoever was capable of such beauty, her one true desire was to meet him or her, to learn from that being, to show what she had to give. The admiration was suddenly cut, however, as a mixed breed approached her, pulling her paw, trying to grab her attention. The Fur was grey and badly cared for, a few bald patches showed signs of bugs taking over-wake up, DV- is all the older creature could say almost in a hurry. -Just give me a few more minutes Matthias- the dalmatian said looking up, not taking her eyes off the graffiti that laid in front of her. She was stubborn for her age, beginning to show enough resistance for it to take a few minutes before she finally moved. It was on her way home that she talked with that dog, a friend of hers. The entire way home she didn’t stop talking of the graffiti on the wall. What she felt, what she thought, even what it made her wish for. Her mind was rushing all over, obsessing over the image. Matthias just listened to all she had to say, the same as every day. -And it just...fascinates me- he said at the same time as her, at this point he had learned the monologue quite well. The male next to her just laughed for a few minutes before regaining a more serious posture as they approached a small business. He looked around for a few seconds before noticing he was missing something -Crud...you did get what he asked us for before going to your fantasy land right?- he asked, clearly nervous now. The dalmatian girl suddenly realized what he meant...she quickly searched around noticing she wasn’t carrying anything...she completely forgot. Gulping some of the slobber that nervousness had accumulated on their mouths the pair walked inside with empty paws. The place was a small electronics shop, the piles of machines there showed the little order the owner had. He was a man, likely in his 30s, reading a small magazine. Clearly a slow day, no clients, and by the looks of it he had been sitting behind the counter for quite a while. Noticing the couple, he stood up and approached them, kneeling down to meet their eyesight. -The note...ugh...you didn’t pick up the parts I need again- he said as his calm smile turned in more of a disgust expression. -Trust a dog she said, I'm sure they will know what to do she said. Dogs can’t even understand humans.-Is all he kept repeating as the couple just watched with shame in their eyes. -It’s not his fault, it’s mine!-the female began yelping hoping her words would get through the human, only to fall on deaf ears. “bark” is all he could hear as she explained the situation. Humans, if only she could talk to him maybe she could soften the situation they were in. The man simply sat on his desk, holding a worried expression before looking at two of his “fetching dogs”, his lack of trust leaking through his expression. As usual he just left them two small bags filled with coins, barely enough to pay for a meal, but this time it felt weird. Maybe it was the way he was looking at them, or maybe it was the way the small bag touched the ground. The two dogs just grabbed what laid on the floor, one could tell it was less than usual as it was easier to pick up. They turned around and headed out the door, only to hear “don’t come back” as the entrance locked right on their behinds, pushing them upon the streets. -Well, we don’t need your beeping money!- Matthias lied in frustration. He simply sat down in frustration as he threw the bag down. His companion noticed his worry, her expression showing what she was about to say -Before you say anything...is not only your fault. Don’t take the blame- he said stopping her. The dalmatian girl just looked around, stopped from talking. He was right, she was to apologize. Her mouth let loose the bag she was holding, dropping it on the floor as well. If they combined the bags they would get enough for one of them to survive a day or two. She was about to pour the contents of her bag into his before the scruffy mutt stopped her. He looked into her eyes with a serious expression, she could not accept this. -If you will combine them...You take it...your dad isn’t exactly the most patient- Matthias established as he pushed the bag to the female’s paws. Before she could protest however, he ran off. He knew she would not accept it, so he did the only thing he knew, escape. The dalmatian girl was dumbfounded by how quick it happened, when she realized what he did it was too late to follow him, she didn’t know the direction he took off. With a loud sigh she held both bags in her muzzle before heading home. On her way she just looked at her everyday life through others. On a dark alley three dogs were ganging up on a young one who likely astrayed a bit too far, on the other side a suspicious looking mutt with some “products”, and from inside the houses she could hear what seemed to be a violent scene, to not say something worse. By the end of her little walk down the street that mirrored her family’s life she arrived at a small run down and “abandoned” house near an alleyway. The door was only covered by what seemed to be a cardboard box wall, and some holes could be seen, allowing the air to flow into the place like it owned it. Taking a deep breath he gave some steps forward, pushing the cardboard up as she accessed the run down place. -I am home- she yelled only to get no answer. Usually this meant something bad was gonna happen to her. she walked deeper into the single room where 4 beds could be found on the back, and a small table in the middle. It was cold there, but she didn’t mind it much, she was used to it. As she left the sacks of coins on the table, she moved up some really short and unstable steps, carefully trying not to trip. On the top floor, her father was waiting, sitting on her bed. The ragged looking item is where she would find him whenever she was in trouble. To her mind it was obvious what had taken place, maybe if she quickly figured an excuse, she could avoid any harsh punishment. -I was told you were fired-the adult said looking at her with a stern eye. His eyes bloodshot with exhaustion showed he had been out the night before, the scent in his fur showed he had consumed that strange water again. He was unemployed, some of its spots were joint together by dirt. -I can explain this dad- she said before quickly being interrupted by the aggressive dog in front of her. -If you can't help bring food here you can't call me that! Do you know how hard it was to fake human writing to get you hired?!- he screamed, the loud barking being heard from outside the house. The young one just gave a few steps back seeing the violent reaction of the older canine in front of her, it was futile, he would not listen. How did he know however she lost the job...it just didn’t make sense. She was bracing for whatever was about to come when her mother finally arrived, if she hadn’t intervened the consequences may have been horrible. The older dalmatian distracted the dad, trying to keep his attention off their daughter. The young one just looked with surprise, finally grasping the reality of what happened. They talked for a few minutes, the young one didn't hear much, but the parents' plan was clear, she would have to find another job starting tomorrow. Once the two elder creatures left the room the dalmatian laid on her hard bed. -Mom...dad … I won't let you down-she said with a shaky resolve, not sure of what she would do, getting ready to tackle the next day.